


Even In The End I Have You

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff, He likes naps, Hunk and Lance show up briefly, Keith is a cat, M/M, Minor Violence, Picnics, They Kill A Zombie, Watching the Sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: “So you and Shiro doing anything later?”“Probably. There was that one cabin I wanted to check out-”“Keith, buddy, not what I meant.” Keith grinned at the exasperation in Lance’s voice. “I meant like a party, going for a swim down at the lake, birthday sex. Ya know, birthday stuff,” he waved a hand around.OR: Keith and Lance have two different ideas of what a birthday should be, but Shiro knows Keith and delivers /perfectly/.





	Even In The End I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Lucia-ik on tumblr who wanted fluff, zombie apocalypse or domestic fluff, and I decided to try and combine the three xD

Keith climbed up a ladder leading to the top of the wall, covering his eyes with a gloved hand as the sun glared in his face. It had only barely risen, but was still unhidden by any buildings or trees. Due to that, it shone directly on the few people lounging around the top of the wall. Keith enjoyed working in the early morning for this exact reason. He adored watching the sun rise, loved watching the shadows over the town below slowly recede.

He stretched, his eyes scanning over the barren landscape before him before dragging over the flat space of the wall. He locked onto a hunched over figure and rolled his eyes.

“Hunk, go home,” Keith said as he walked over.

Said man yelped, and fell out of his chair. Hunk looked around frantically before he stopped on Keith’s face. “Keith! Don’t scare me like that! I could’ve hurt you.”

“You’re half asleep, and I’m faster than you. I would’ve dodged.” Keith offered Hunk his hand, working together to pull him up. Keith looked past Hunk as Hunk dusted himself off. “Where’s Thace?”

“Oh, Ulaz called him down a few moments ago for help. Figured it was close enough to the swap that it wouldn’t be a problem.” Keith nodded. Hunk took that as a cue to continue. “Personally, I think they’ve got something going on. Ulaz only ever let's Thace or Pidge help him, and Pidge is only because they’re both insanely smart. Not saying that Thace isn’t smart, but like, he won’t even let me touch their stuff!”

Keith smiled, “You’ve been up too long, go sleep. Next thing you’ll be talking about how Klaizap challenged Kolivan to a fight and won.”

Hunk opened his mouth, as if about to give his exact thoughts on the topic, but Keith interrupted before he could begin. “Just go, Hunk. I’ll be fine until Lance shows.”

“You sure man? I could wait.”

Keith waved his hand dismissively as he walked to the rail, looking back out at the landscape, eyes dragging across the barren road leading into town. “It’ll be fine. Pidge’s tech would’ve told us if there was a mob around, and I can hold off a few stragglers.”

“Not to be rude, especially on your birthday,” Hunk’s voice began to fade, “but you couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn, so please don’t try to hit a zombie. Knowing your aim you’d find someway to hurt an actual person,” he had to yell to make the last part heard. Keith sent the other a half hearted glare, but Hunk was already out of sight.

It was true, as much as Keith wish it weren’t. Hunk and Lance, especially Lance, liked to point it out as often as possible.

Right on cue, Lance hauled himself over the side of the wall from a separate ladder, rifle hanging from his back. “Oh, great, I’m stuck with  _ you _ .” The venom in the words were nonexistent.

Keith didn’t bother to look back. They’d gotten over that barrier of hate awhile ago, or  _ Lance _ had gotten over it. Now it was more of an odd sibling relationship. Keith wasn’t entirely sure this was how siblings acted, but then again, Lance was the one with a large family. Who else would know better than him?

“At least you don’t have to listen to your own endless chatter all morning.”

Lance faked a gasp as he pulled a chair up against the railing, falling back into it dramatically. “My voice is a gift, Keith. A  _ gift. _ ”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Keith shot him a small grin, to which the other huffed.

The silence lasted longer than Keith thought it would. That being said, he wasn’t that surprised when Lance broke it.

“So you and Shiro doing anything later?” Keith may not be the greatest at social interactions, but the tell tale lilt to Lance’s voice told him that the other was thinking of anything  _ but  _ the purest of thoughts.

Keith shrugged, unwilling to give Lance even a bone, “Probably. There was that one cabin I wanted to check out-”

“Keith, buddy, not what I meant.” Keith grinned at the exasperation in Lance’s voice. “I meant like a party, going for a swim down at the lake,  _ birthday sex _ . Ya know, birthday stuff,” he waved a hand around. “Shiro surprising you with anything?”

“Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if he told me, now would it?”

“Ah-ha!” The chair clattered and Keith looked back to find Lance hovering in his space, grin wide. “So he is doing something!”

“Lance, I don’t know.” He took a step back, “He hasn’t told me anything.”

“Fiiiine,” Lance whined as he fell back into his seat. He crossed his arms with a pout and Keith snorted at his antics. He thought he was out of the woods until Lance’s voice broke through his thoughts again. “You excited anyways?”

Keith sighed, but he felt a small smile tug at his lips. He looked out over the barren landscape, totaled by the travesty that occurred several years ago, taking the country by storm. The sun beat down on his body and he soaked in the warmth. It was beautiful.

“Maybe I am.”

~*~

Keith let the door close with a small click behind him as he entered his apartment. In all actuality it wasn’t really an apartment in traditional terms, but traditional had died out with a majority of the population. It was the bottom floor of a house that they had cut in half. Shay and her family lived on the top floor, while the other half of the first floor was taken by Klaizap and his family. That left Keith’s half, the perfect amount of space for him and Shiro.

He kicked his shoes off haphazardly. He nearly fell over in the process, throwing an arm out to grasp at the wall. He righted himself, glad that Shiro wasn’t paying attention. He walked down the small hallway, smiling when he saw Shiro lounging on the couch. Shiro was reading, book balanced in one hand. His boyfriend’s prosthetic lay out on the scavenged table beside him.

Shiro looked up at Keith’s approach. “How was guard duty?” he smiled at him, placing the book on the little table.

“The usual,” Keith said, batting Shiro’s arm out of his way before he collapsed onto Shiro’s chest. “Lance talked so much I’m sure it drove all the zombies away.”

Shiro carded his fingers through his hair, and Keith hummed contently. “Aw, did Lancey Lance bother you.”

Keith groaned. Good feeling? Gone. “Don’t call him that,” he looked up at Shiro, frowning, “It’s bad enough he got Allura and Hunk to start it, let alone you.”

Shiro chuckled, causing Keith’s body to rise and fall in time. “Alright, babe.” The hand went back into his hair, rubbing lightly at his scalp, “just for you.” Keith hummed, contented again, and let his eyes drift shut. “You tired?”

Keith didn’t respond verbally. Instead he nuzzled under Shiro’s chin and letting out a small sigh. It had been ages since they had a moment to themselves like this. He had no doubt that this was planned for his birthday, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

“Take a nap then. I’ll wake you later.”

“You sure?” He already could feel the sleep tugging at him. The sun had been a nice sensation as it had risen higher in the sky. He had always enjoyed warm sensations, and an uninhibited sun was the  _ perfect  _ warmth. The only thing that would, that  _ could,  _ make it better was if Shiro was with him, and now he was.

Lips pressed against the top of his head, “Yup. I won’t let you sleep too long, don’t worry.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile as he let his body relax. No where else could he be in such a state, only in Shiro’s arms as Shiro read a book.

~*~

Keith groaned, swatting at whatever was poking him in the cheek. He missed. The thing stopped its assault though, so Keith relaxed back into Shiro’s warm embrace. It was peaceful for a moment, but only a moment. Then the poking was back. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, but he still didn’t open his eyes as he swatted at the thing.

There was a chuckle from below him. “Come on, Keith. It’s time to get up.”

“No,” Keith drawled out, burying his face in Shiro’s chest.

“Up and at ‘em,” Shiro said. He wrapped his arm around Keith, moving them both as he sat up.

Keith would deny that he squealed later. He clung to Shiro at the other’s sudden movement. “Hey!”

“I tried to wake you up the nice way, so now we’re doing it this way.” Shiro stood up, nearly falling over as he supported Keith’s weight in one arm.

“Aw,” Keith drawled out as he leaned back to look at Shiro’s face, “and who said that romance was dead.”

Shiro grinned, walking through the apartment to their kitchen. “Yeah, yeah. Complain all you want Birthday Boy. I guess I won’t show you your surprise.”

Keith perked up in Shiro’s arms, grumpiness at being awoken forgotten. “You actually got me something? Shiro, you didn’t have to-”

Shiro silenced Keith with a peck on the lips. “I didn’t have to, but I wanted to, and to be fair, I didn’t really get you something. I planned an outing was all.”

Keith let Shiro place him on the rickety table. They’d have to get it fixed soon, or else Keith wouldn’t be able to sit on it, or do other  _ activities  _ on it. Later though. Keith was too curious to think about the potential of the table breaking on them.

“What do you have planned?” He asked as he watched Shiro opened a cupboard, grabbing a basket from inside.

Shiro turned around with a grin, “Well, you’ve wanted to visit that cabin for awhile now, and we have the rest of the day off…”

Keith returned Shiro’s grin, “Picnic?”

“Picnic.”

~*~

The cabin was just as beautiful as Keith thought it’d be. He hadn’t been a part of the crew that had explored it the first time, or the second. They had apparently said it was too out of the way to be valuable, and had taken what they could from it. It was still nice to get away and see it for himself.

The car came to a stop a fair distance from the lone shack. They had taken one of the electric cars, smaller in size than its fossil fuel counterparts, but easier to charge with Pidge, Hunk, and Ulaz finding easier ways to generate electricity everyday.

“Perimeter check?” Shiro asked as he got out of the car.

Keith nodded, slinging his pack over his shoulder and removing his baseball bat from the car. The last thing they wanted was to get attacked; Keith may be immune, but Shiro… They were lucky his arm had been his only casualty.

Keith led the charge, pushing open the door with a creak, and peaked inside. Some light shone in from the windows, casting eerie shadows in the farther corners of the room. There was no movement though, and no vaguely human shapes. Keith didn’t turn back, simply signaling with his fingers as he entered the cabin.

Lance had insisted upon the finger signals ages ago, when they had all first met. It carried over into the life they had forged in Altea. Everyone who became a part of their group, their home, learned the signals. It made going about undetected a breeze.

It was especially useful now as Keith held his palm up straight behind him. He peered through the archway and sent back a flurry of signals. To a stranger it would seem as if the signals came with ease, as if he had been born with the skill, but in reality it had taken him many nights of late night practicing to be able to remember what each form actually meant, nights spent with Shiro more often than not. What could’ve been aggravating had turned into a way for them to get closer.

He felt Shiro’s presence come up behind him, practically enveloping him as Shiro peaked into the room as well. His metal hand ducked in front of him so that Keith could see it. He signed quickly, and Keith grinned. A simply thumbs up was all he returned with, not technically protocol, but he didn’t care.

The zombie was rocking back and forth in between some counters and the dining table. It was seemingly idle, probably conserving energy. Who knew the last time a human had come up this far, besides them of course..

Keith rushed in, and ducked into a roll. The zombie turned towards him, but Keith had already taken aim. He struck at the zombie’s legs with a powerful swipe of his bat. He heard Shiro running up right behind him, his own bat coming down a second later to smash the monster’s skull.

There was a small bit of blood splatter, nothing that either of them flinched at. Blood was normal when fighting zombies, and they had both gone through worse. Shiro brought the bat up, swinging down once more to ensure that the zombie was dead. Keith may be immune, but bites still hurt.

Shiro offered a hand to Keith, pulling him up with a smile.

“You still have an appetite?”

“We killed for this meal,” Keith said, wiping dust off his pants, “We deserve it.”

Shiro barked out a laugh. He shook his head lightly with a soft smile. “Of course, of course.” He raised Keith’s hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on the bare skin not covered by Keith’s gloves. “After you, love.”

Keith turned on his heel, trying desperately not to blush, but failing miserably.

~*~

Keith had been determined to get to the roof. He hadn’t even needed to voice his wish before Shiro was already looking for a window that led to the rooftop. It had put a smile on Keith’s face. Not to mention they had been able to explore the rest of the cabin. There was a cute little lamp that Keith had every intention of bringing back with them.

“We should head back soon,” Shiro said from next to him.

Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck, shaking his head in a nuzzle/no hybrid. “Five more minutes. It’s been awhile since it was just the two of us.”

Shiro tightened his arm around Keith’s shoulders, turning his head to give Keith a kiss on the other’s forehead. “It has been a while…” 

They watched the sun retreat behind the skyline. Bright blue gave way to yellows and oranges. Darkness would soon envelop them, but right here, in the now, neither cared. They were together celebrating not only Keith’s life, but their continued existence together despite all that they had faced. Tomorrow may see them back at their respective busy lives, but not even the end of the world as they knew it could stop their love from shining through in the darkness of the night.


End file.
